


Man in the mirror

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already saw the face in the mirror once before- only, it wasn't on his own face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



He looks at himself in the small mirror, his eyes wide and scared and terrified, his lips slightly parted; he touches his own skin, tentatively, like to inspect it after the razor’s touch.

Only, there’s no razor, and despite feeling on his own skin the expressions of the man looking at him from the mirror… he  doesn’t _feel_ it like he should- like other people does.

It’s his face, and yet it’s not. Because Madame Vastra told something once- that he chooses his own face every time, according to the people he knew he would be around. But this time it’s different.  He knows it.

And yet, he doesn’t. He knows everything. He knows nothing. Everything is clear, and yet a mess- things missing and mixing in his own head, something going terribly, terribly wrong when he became himself- this new self- and a knowledge. Or maybe a feel.

He knows. And yet, he doesn’t.

He is aware this isn’t random- he may have picked this face up from someone, specifically, but also for himself. Out there, in the past, in the present or in the future, there’s- there was, there will be- someone with the same face. Someone he met. And it means something- he knows it.

Only, he really doesn’t.

 _Clara, Clara, Clara, Clara, Clara…_ he sing-songed when he gave her coffee earlier; but when he looks at her, sitting in the Tardis and looking at the Infinite, suddenly it’s not her he sees, his Impossible Girl, but it lasts only a  fraction of second (or is it an eternity?) and when he shakes his head, she’s back there once again.

(Or maybe she has never left, and it’s been all in his head- something did go horribly wrong when he regenerated this last time. For the last time?)

And yet, he felt like _she_ had been there with him. Lecturing him. Making fun of him. Showing him that he didn’t need a companion- but that a partner could do, too.

Something went wrong with him, and something terrible is approaching- the reason he had chosen this face to begin with- and all he can think about is a fiery, grown-up woman with bright red hair- someone the Universe is still singing about, blessing her for having saved every and each of them.

The Universe may be ready to fall. And if he wants to save it, save everything…. He could have to come back and choose her once again. The one who saved everyone, the one who had seen already that face for sure, and not on him.

 _The Doctor Donna._   


End file.
